Crops require and use essential nutrients from the top soil for growth. Over time nutrients tend to leech lower into the ground, and plowing the field is one way farmers bring the nutrient rich soil to the surface. Some crops, like cotton, leave thick stalks after being harvested which may cause the shanks on a plow to clog if the stalks are left in the fields while plowing. In order to avoid clogging, farmers may shred the cotton stalks and burn the fields. Also, many fields contain rocks, which can cause collision damage to the shanks. In order to protect the shanks, a shear bolt is used to connect the shanks to the plow to avoid damage by having the shear bolt break when the shank strikes a rock. Although use of shear bolts helps avoiding damage to the shank when a rock is struck, resetting the shank takes a significant amount of time. The plow operator must stop plowing the field in order to reset the shank. In order to reset the disengaged shank, the plow operator must walk to the disengaged shank, knock out the broken shear bolt, reengage the shank, replace with a new shear bolt, and then walk back to the cab of the tractor. The plow operator has to repeat this process every time a shank on the plow hits a rock that breaks the shear bolt, greatly reducing the efficiency of plowing a field.